


Florescent lights and long hallways

by Ink_stained_quills



Series: Modeling’s for the broke [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dude I just love them all, KageHina - Freeform, Let me know if I forgot a character in the tags, M/M, Model AU, More content later in the series, Self-Indulgent, Volleydorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_stained_quills/pseuds/Ink_stained_quills
Summary: A purely self-indulgent model au.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Modeling’s for the broke [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568236
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Florescent lights and long hallways

**Author's Note:**

> Three updates on three different stories in one day? I’m on a roll, wish we had snow days more often
> 
> Edit// Song: B Team by Mariana’s Trench

“Who the heck is Kageyama Tobio?” Hinata wonders aloud, dashing at breakneck speed down the halls as he flips through his newest assignment (reading significantly slower than he runs).

As he passes through the winding hallways of his modeling agency (run by Head Ukai), he can almost pretend he doesn’t hear the comments they make around him.

Almost.

“Isn’t he a little short for a model?” One woman points out.

“Hey, is that orange haired kid lost?” Asks another. “Do we do school trips?”

A man sneers at Hinata as he rushes by. “So much energy - how do they make you sit still to pose?”

Ignoring them all, Hinata powers forward. He knows that he may not have legs for miles like some people, but he knows (and has perfected!) the allure of an innocent face. Someday, he’ll be the best model at Karasuno Agency, and beyond that!

He’s loved modeling since watching the Little Giant on tv - someone as small as Hinata on tv, winning awards! Once he’d learned how much money being a model would bring, his mind was made up: he, Hinata Shouyou, would become the best model. He could send money to his little sister and mother (he knew how hard she struggled as a single mother to take care of them)!

Still, it hasn’t been easy getting to this point. Previously the Little Giant had worked at Karasuno Agency, but now the place was old news. All the models had to struggle in order to win anything, he knew, but Hinata was determined to reach his goal.

After working there on solo jobs for a month, Hinata was finally meeting another model! According to his file, Kageyama had been modeling since age seven, and was one of three others to join at the same time as Hinata.

“Wish I knew what he’ll be like...”

~~~

Stumbling into their room for the shoot, Hinata found his wish granted. Kageyama turns out to be tall, raven hair combed straight, with blue eyes that were less “like the sea” and more “like a clear blue, the blue of the ocean before it froze you to death”.

In short, nothing like Hinata’s untamed orange locks and deep brown eyes.

In short, Hinata thinks, slightly dazed, gorgeous. At least until he starts yelling his fool head off. Kageyama’s sniping at the interns, he’s correcting the camera angles, and he’s generally terrorizing poor Yachi, whom Hinata’s worked with before and knows doesn’t deserve this.

“Hey!” He snaps, charging into the room. “Stop freaking everyone out!”

Kageyama looks down at him. Opens his mouth. Then he says the worst thing possible.

“Is this a high schooler?”

Hinata Shouyou is fast. Hinata Shouyou is personable. Hinata Shouyou is used to people making fun of his height. Most importantly, Hinata Shouyou is twenty two.

And right now, with the cowering assistants behind him and a man who is becoming less attractive the longer Hinata stands near him, Hinata Shouyou is pissed.

“First of all: Direct your questions at me, buddy, because I’m standing right in front of you. Second, stop screaming at these poor people. They’re trying to do their job, not become your slaves. And finally -“ Would it be petty to say “most importantly”? Probably. “Finally, I’m the same age as you. Which you’d know if you read the file.”

Kageyama flushes, glancing over to a chair with his coat and papers Hinata assumes it an unread assignment. “Well. Get here on time then.”

And that’s the last of it. Hinata’s confused at first, but when the rest of the shoot goes smoothly he decides not to argue.

Kageyama’s surprisingly fun to model with, Hinata’s innocence balancing out the other man’s harsh countenance. Once, while he’s joking with Yachi, he thinks he sees Kageyama crack a smile.

(It doesn’t almost knock him over, no way.)

They’re an okay team, when they aren’t arguing - though they do argue fairly often, it’s better natured than before.

When they leave, Yachi gestures to them. “You guys’ll meet the others soon enough. There’s a few who’ve been here for three years, some for two, others who joined when you did... the third years have an absolutely beautiful manager.”

Hinata snickers, and she abruptly changed the subject. “I meant capable! Just look at your files!” Thrusting the papers at them with a grin, Yachi goes to check over the camera people. 

Kageyama’s opening his at the same time Hinata does, almost ripping the pages in an attempt to be first. “Ha!” Hinata calls triumphantly. “I won!”

“You started before me, dumbass!” The other boy glares down at the sheet, then turns pale.

“What?” Hinata asks. “Who is it?” Looking down at his own sheet, he blinks. They’re assigned to the same place again, but this times there’s somebody else - “Isn’t Aoba Johsai a really good modeling agency? Why’re they working with us?”

Yachi shrugs. “They’ve got that one guy - what’s his name? Really good.”

“Oikawa.” Kageyama’s face has gone blank, worried. “We’re working with Oikawa, and Iwaizumi won’t be there. We’re dead.”

Hinata pats Kageyama on the back. “We’ll be fine! What’s the worst that could happen?”

“He finds away to crush our spirits so that we never model again.”

“Setting the bar a bit low, Bakageyama.”

“That’s high, idiot!”

Yachi shakes her head. “God protect those two idiots.”

**Author's Note:**

> I... should be studying now... but I cannot
> 
> Edit// tumblr: socially-acceptable-username


End file.
